The apprentice
by BillieLiv
Summary: The sequel to “Worriers daughters never cry.”; the knights return to Camelot.
1. Default Chapter

_**Here it is the sequel to "Worriers daughters never cry."**_

_**Hope you don't kill me.**_

_**The apprentice.**_

_**Chap 1: Why? **_

In the gardens of Hadrian's wall, Arthur's castle. Morgana is trying to teach me how to make a small object float. And for probably the millionth time I failed.

"Must we use a rock? Why not a feather?" I say opening my eyes. Morgana told me it would help me concentrate if I closed my eyes.

"A feather can be lifted by a gush of wind." Morgana says.

"My point exactly! Wouldn't that be more simple?" I say only half serious. I look op into the clear sky. "The knights are back!" I scream out.

"How can you sense that the knights are back when you can't even levitate a rock?" Morgana says visibly irritated.

"I do not sense it Morgana, I see it in the sky! That's Tristan's hawk!" I announce running off.

I run as fast as my feet can carry me. When I finally arrive at the wall that surrounds part of the city, I don't see two men, I see a small village plus two knights. I didn't expect to see them back so soon.

"Marian!" Lancelot yells dismounting, he walks over to me.

"Lancelot what are all these people doing here?" I ask a little shocked.

"We heard a rumor that you and Arthur where building a city, and all these people including Galahad and Gawain wanted to come back with us." Lancelot explains hugging me.

"Brother, is this the famous Marian?" A small curvy blond women says mockingly.

"It is lady Marian of the lake to you." I know it sounds cocky and arrogant but this women is rude and I always stand my ground.

The woman looks rather stunned with my comment.

"So you're the apprentice of the lady Morgana?" A smiling Galahad asks while walking up to me.

"Aye." I smile hugging him.

"What's so special about that?" The blond snorts.

"And who are you?" I ask rather aggressive, I rely on my power of intimidation and seem to tower over her as I speak.

"This Marian is my sister Letiza." Lancelot says determined to not aggravate me even more.

"Pleasure." I say coolly.

She just looks me over. Gawain seems to notice my irritation and storms over.

"Where is Bors?" He asks.

"Training Palomides." I smile.

"Who?" Galahad asks.

"My first knight." I grin, I see something move in the corner of my eye. "How have you been Tristan?"

"Fine.' He says trying to avoid my gaze. Why would he do that?

"Do you guys want to meet Palomides? Cameron will take care of these people." I say while signaling Cameron.

"I'm coming to." Letiza says. I really don't like her.

"Of course." I say with an obviously fake sugary sweet voice. "Now come along." I say and lead them to the training area. The knights ask me about how things have been, except Tristan who is even more silent than usually. There is something wrong, but I can't figure out what it could be.

I tell them to be silent as I point towards Bors and Palomides. Who were practicing sword techniques. Palomides had grown more handsome since he was brought here, and he was very strong.

"He is an Arab." Lancelot whispers.

"So?" I say flatly. "Bors! Palomides! Look who's here!"

Bors storms at them and hugs them all. (even Tristan.)

"Palomides these are the knights I told you about." I say.

"I recall." He says.

"You fight impressively." Galahad says to him.

Palomides looks at the ground and mumbles a thank you.

"I told you a million times Palomides, don't be so shy." Bors says while ruffling his hair.

"The four of you better go meet Arthur, I think he would love to see his friends again." I say.

"I think you're right." Lancelot says. "And Letiza I think its best you go back to the others."

The irritating blond sighs and walks of. I really don't like her.

"Bors, go with them I know you want to. You too Palomides. I have work to do." I smile and walk off to Morgana who while probably kill me for walking away like that. But instead of Morgana I see Gwen sitting in the garden.

"Gwen! What are you doing here? The knights are back!" I say running at her.

"I know Morgana told me, so I thought I would give them some time alone." She smiles. "So Tristan's back."

"I know." I sigh while sitting down in the tall grass. "He's acting strange."

"Its probably because he doesn't know what to say, tonight at the feast he will probably be back to his old silent self." Gwen says sitting down besides me.

"How do you know there will be a feast?"

"You know the knights. Any excuse to drink and seduce women, they would probably even celebrate if Bors pissing straight." She grins.

"You're right." I smile. "I'm warning you stay clear of Lancelot's sister, she's a real arrogant wench."

"So arrogance runs in the family." We both start to laugh.

"But Lancelot is nice, that girl in annoying." I say between laughs.

"Now you're probably right."

"My' lady's! My' lady's!" A boy yell running at us.

"Calm down boy. What's the message?" Gwen asks.

"Lord Arthur says that there will be a feast in honor of the knights return!"

"Thank you." Gwen says and then turns to me. "Told you so. Now do you have a dress that isn't white our silver?" She says referring to the dresses Morgana makes me wear during practice.

"Yes I have colored dresses." I say.

"Great than lets go see what you're wearing this evening." Gwen says jerking me up and drags me to my chambers where she looks through my dresses.

I sit on my bed watching her, occasionally hearing; maybe, no, never.

Suddenly I hear a shriek.

"This one!" She held out a midnight blue sleeveless dress with silver trimming. "I have the same one, but its green. I think I will be wearing that." She added thoughtfully.

"Fine! Go dress I will be at your room in an minute!" I say pushing her out the door.

"Okay, okay I'm leaving." She says.

I calmly dress in the very tricky to get into dress and walk over to Gwen's room. Actually Gwen and Arthur's room.

"Tough dress to get into isn't it." Gwen says pulling me inside.

"You can say that again." I smile as she pushes me in a chair. "What are you doing?"

"Braiding your hair, the feast is beginning soon." Gwen says.

"But is not even dark out yet." I say.

"You know the knights."

"I understand, the sooner they can start drinking, the better."

"I know you would get it." Gwen smiles.

After a minute out two. Gwen sends me out the door and tell me to go, she will be down in a minute. I start walking through the endless maze of hallways. When suddenly a hand grabs my arm and turns me around.

"What do you want?" I say to the arrogant blond sister of Lancelot.

"I just want you to know that Tristan's mine." Letiza says.

"What do you mean?" I snap pulling free from her gasp quite easily. She is getting on my last nerve.

"Tristan chose me, he bedded me. He wanted a real women, not a tomboyish girl" She said.

"Impossible." I say calmly. It is impossible, isn't it?

"Well lets go ask him." She says smirking.

"Fine, lets go." I say storming of. I hate that women. She brings me to the garden where the feast was. And I drag her to where Tristan and they other knights where, except Lancelot, he was probably with some woman. But Berg and Palomides are there.

"Tristan." I say. I really didn't want to speak about this in front of the others but I didn't have an other choice.

"Is it true you bedded Letiza?" I ask calmly.

Tristan seems rather shocked at my question so do the other knights.

"Answer please." But than I realize he doesn't need to answer I can see it in his eyes.

"Told you so." Letiza says in her arrogant way.

"Listen Letiza. Its time you know the truth. I have already had your man, and I sent him walking. And now I know everything, I think he's just the man for you, And I won't try to take him from you, he isn't man enough for me. And what makes you think he will be good to you?!" I say calmly but menacing. And walk of with my head held high. And leave the knights plus Letiza stunned. What did she expect? That I would beg him to stay with me? Please I'm a Gaul.

"Marian!" I hear Tristan yell. I can hear him coming after me and start to run. I'm barely in my room when he storms.

"Marian listen!" He announces calmly.

"Leave." I say just as calm.

"No. Not until you listen."

"Get out! I don't want to see you!" I scream, I think I just lost my cool.

"No. I'm not leaving."

I don't know what's coming over me but I grab a box that stands on the table and throw it at him. It barely misses him.

"Get out! Our the next one will strike it's mark!"

"Marian are you alright?" I hear Baruch's voice say, he and Palomides where standing in the doorway.

"When he leaves I will be alright." I say not looking at Tristan.

"Tristan I think its best you leave." Baruch says in his calm voice.

"Fine." Tristan says storming of.

"Palomides leave will you, you did well in getting me. And please don't think about what you wanted to do." Baruch says.

Palomides nods and closes the door after him.

"Palomides told you?" I ask. Yet I could only think of one thing, hurting Tristan as badly as I can.

"Don't be mad at him, he only wants the best for you."

"I sincerely hope you mean Palomides and not Tristan!" I say.

"Of course. But you shouldn't be so hard on Tristan." He says in his calm voice.

"What?! I'm pretending I didn't hear that!" I shout. How can he still defend that, that idiotic scout!

"Child, who says she didn't trick him?"

"What? she made him fall into her bed with his clothes off? I don't think she would stoop so low! And that he can be so stupid!" I shout while kicking the wall.

Baruch looks like he wanted to laugh, badly. But regains his seriousness.

"I still think he didn't mean it."

"Basdard! Mucc! Siùrsach!" I say.

"Do you haft to call them things in our tongue?" Baruch asks.

"Umpaidh! Gloibhc!" I keep going on with the swearing I don't really know how I'm restraining myself from grabbing my sword and killing one of them.

"Do you know that Palomides offered me to kill them both? He's worried about you. He's afraid you might do something stupid." Baruch smiles.

"I know Palomides is a dear friend." I say forcing myself to calm down. "And I think its best you leave Baruch."

He nods and leaves the room. As soon as he is out of the room I start swearing again, not in Gaelic this time.

"Ass! Pig! Whore! Bastard!" I scream out. Its very helpful. I hear a knocking. "If it isn't Tristan enter!"

"Its me." Gwen says entering. "I heard what Tristan did."

"Don't say that name!" I say.

"If it helps Berg hit him, very hard. Arthur and Gawain had trouble restraining themselves. And lets say Bors and Galahad looked ready to hit him if he said one word. Not to mention what Lancelot will do, you know who, hurt you with his sister."

"I hope he gets what he deserves and I hope I'm the one to give it to him." I say.

I and Gwen talk the whole evening, about how men are pigs. I don't really sleep well tonight, I keep asking myself the same question, Why?

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**-xxx- BillieLiv**_


	2. Confrontations

**_I'm back! Did you miss me?! _**

**_Lily: Thanks! _**

**_ChildlikeEmpress_****_ Glad you liked the hitting part! I was scared that some people wouldn't like Tristan getting hit. And I believe we share the same opinion about Letiza. _**

**_elvenstar5: Are you serious about her and Lancelot? Because I never thought of that one..._**

**_chiefhow_****_ Sorry for demonizing you're favourite knight!(I to am a Tristan lover! He was great!) And thank you for hating Letiza! _**

**_Beatriz: I know if Baruch is right! But I'm not telling you will just haft to wait and see!_**

**_midnytestar_****_Yeah I guess she could handle Galahad and Lancelot. But I don't know yet._**

**_Lily : Oh that's so sweet! _**

**_BebegurlPR_****_; I'm touched! Thanks! _**

**_ShyLittleViolet_****_ Thanks you a lot!_**

**_Tristan's Lady ; Thanks!!! But a little question; why would she run to Gawain? I didn't know I made a love interest. (P.S. I'm a Tristan lover to!)_**

**_MonDieu666_****_ Thanks! And I took a look at you're fic its good!!!!!!_**

_**No I'm going to stop my ramblings and go to chapter two of "The apprentice" and its called; "Confrontations." I hope you like it! And so here it is with out further delay chapter two! **_

_**Chapter two; confrontations. **_

Early this morning I wake up with a minimum of sleep. I feel sad, and tired. And I keep asking myself questions. Why? What did I do? Was it something I did? Or was it something he just did?

"Marian are you ready for training?" I hear Morgana's voice call from the other side of the door.

"Not today!" I sigh getting out of bed.

"I understand, if you need me you know where to find me." She says and I hear her walk off.

I put on one of my training dresses, a white one and let my hair fall loose. I feel sick to my stomach, and the only one I can think of, Tristan. I decide to leave my room and walk around for a bit.

Why did I have to fall for a cheat? I should have known, a knight is a knight. My thinking is disturbed by to voices I know. One is Lancelot's and the other one is the biggest whore ever.

I follow the voice to the hallway that crosses mine, I hide, and keep out of there sight.

"Why did you do that?! And why tell her in such a way?!" I hear an enraged Lancelot yell. I wouldn't want him yelling at me like that.

"Its not my fault! Tristan was willing enough!" Letiza yelled back, and I know she has that prissy smirk on her face!

"You know he wanted her! I told you myself! Remember?!" Lancelot yelled.

"Oh come on she will live! Every man outside whispers her name! They obey her every command! I really don't know why she's tomboyish! Half a boy if you ask me!"

"I can't believe you are my sister! How did you get it into your head to do such a thing?!"

"Oh please, you know he wanted to!" Letiza said with that arrogant tone.

"Is it interesting?" I hear someone whisper to me. I scare myself half to death. I turn around suppressing a cry. I see a smirking Galahad and I can't help myself but hit him in the arm.

"Lets go somewhere we can talk." He whispers pulling me outside into the gardens.

"Marian you need to speak with Tristan. Hear his side of the story. A lot of people want to kill him."

He says still looking me straight in the eyes. Why does he always have to do that?

"Who then?" I can't help but be a little curious.

"You're uncles, Berg, Palomides, Guinevere, the other knights including myself, and so on." He says with a frown.

"Impressive list." I smirk. "But if somebody is killing him it's me!" I say seriously, I really hate him at the moment.

"That cow is right about you being tomboyish though." Galahad sighs.

"Tristan isn't the perfect gentleman either." I snort, why do people say I'm tomboyish?

"I don't think I will get through to you, but talk to him!" Galahad says and walks off he's so.... strange.

I sit down in the tall grass. I feel so dumb. Why do knights think with what's below their belts? and why would I think hawk man would be any different?

"Marian?" Palomides his voice says pulling me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

He so sweet, yet so shy. Many maidens fancy him because of his gentle nature.

"Come sit with me I need to ask you something." I say patting the ground next to me. He sits down next to me. "Do I look like a boy?"

He frowns. "Who told you that nonsense? Whoever it was must be a drunken fool."

I can't help but laugh. "You, dear Palomides, are spending to much time with Bors!"

His lips curve slightly. "You don't look like a boy. And anyone who clams it I will certainly confront. In my land you would be married off to a powerful man." This part he says looking at the ground, his shyness makes him do those things.

"Is that I complement." I smile. He nods and blushes.

"You are always there for people and give them all you have. When I was sick I could find in you're eyes the will to carry on." He says in barely more than a whisper. It was probably the sweetest thing I have heard in a long time.

"Go now, walking helps me think." He says. I smile and nod. I walk back into the castle until yet again a hand grabs me and pushes me against a wall. I feel lips crash into mine. I open my eyes in shock. And to my disgust its Tristan. I push him off and slap him hard on the cheek.

"What do you want?" I hiss.

"I want to talk to you." He says emotionless. Does he know its okay to show emotion once and a while.

"I don't want to know the filthy details." I say truthfully. Was he planning on bragging?

"I thought it was you." He said evenly. He is getting on my last nerve.

"This keeps getting better and better! You can't tell me apart from a blond whore?!" I hiss.

"I was drunk." He says, a tick starts to acquired in his jaw. So he has emotions.

"Stop lying! You never get drunk!" I yell. He should know I wouldn't buy that.

"Well I did this time." He says still evenly. But the tick in his jaw becomes more obvious. "And she tricked me into her bed."

"Yeah you fell in her bed with you're clothes off! Our did she fall in your bed?! I bet you welcomed her! I shout. I can't control myself I'm just to mad.

"Will you calm down and listen?" He asks. "And if you can't cool down, I will come to you later." He says walking off.

Of all the nerve?! He expect me to believe he can't tell me apart from Letiza? Is he blind? I think walking to my chambers.

T.B.C

**_Sorry to let you hanging like this! My school started three days ago! But the next chapter will be about Tristan's side of the story, the truth will be revealed!_**

**_READ AND REVIEW!!!! PLEAS OUR I WILL STOP WRITING!! I'm joking,...out no I'm not joking. _**

**SO REVIEW!!! **


	3. explanation

**_Hello my little monsters! (loll my teacher says that to my class. I think its funny!) First a few thank you's_**

_**To my brilliant editor! You are doing a fantastic yob! **_

**_ChildlikeEmpress_****_Here it is Tristan's side of the story! And I know Letiza is a bitch! _**

**_chiefhow_****_Well I know my threats are mean! But here is new chapter. And yes Palomides is sweet! By the way I love the way you're story is going! _**

**_Beatriz : I know there both sweeties. I thought that Galahad looked sweet in the movie. And I'm really glad you hate her more than before!_**

**_Midnight Conqueror : Soon enough? _**

**_MonDieu666 : Thanks! And I'm stopping by again as soon as I have time!_**

**_Tristan's Lady: The details will be a little dirtier in the next chap! And I was making people chose between Tristan and Galahad!. And thank you fore being an obsessive reader! _**

_**And here it is chapter three! The chapter with a few dirty details but not all of them! **_

_**Chapter three; explanation.**_

I entered my chambers throwing the door shut. I feel worse than this morning. He's such an.....asshole! A fresh wave of anger suffuses me, it seems I have two choices to alleviate my rage; completely destroy this room... Or take a walk.

I decide on the walk.

My feet drag me to one of the garden ponds. I sit down and contemplate the water. It helps me think, I did this a lot when the knights were away. Again, the question strikes me. Do I look like a boy?

I stare at my reflection; Long brown hair with a few curls, clear blue-green eyes, a normal nose with a few freckles, rosy cheeks and fair skin. Rather small breasts, but still..... I guess I'm the opposite of Letiza.

She has shorter blond hair, brown eyes, tanned skin and large breasts.

Merlin always told me that beauty was inside of you, and that some people aren't always capable of seeing what's not visable to the naked eye. Letiza always wears revealing dresses, but she's almost nude, that's just crazy. Or is it? Tristan seemed to like it, why else would he sleep with her? I don't think it was her charming character.

My train of thought is disturbed by Bors and Palomides sparring a short distance away. It's quite humorous. Bors his bulky frame against Palomides' long lithe body. Palomides is rather well muscled, his dark hair about the same length as Tristan's. Why am I comparing him to that ass? He's a cheat! I don't need a bastard in my life! specifically that bastard!!!

"You should speak with him." Baruch states, coming up behind me. Why does he sneak up on people?

"No I won't ." I feel pain in my skull, a lot of it. He hit me! With his staff! "You old maniac!" I say turning around.

"You needed it. To arrange you're thoughts." He says chuckling.

"No. you just wanted an excuse to hit me in the head!" I reply getting mad at the old druid. Great! now I have a head-ache along with a broken heart!

"Well yes, but you should talk to him." He says in his fatherly tone.

"Make me!"

"If you don't go right now, I'll hit you again." He's serious.

"Fine!" I snap. Walking off. I might as well face him now. I don't want Baruch to hit me again, it hurts. I walk to Tristan's room, and doubts start to surface. Should I? God knows, SHE might be in there. '_Don't even think that Marian, be strong. You're strong, you're a leader' _I suppress my doubts and knock on the door.

"Enter." Tristan's voice calls.

Opening the door, I walk in. Tristan was sitting on a chair.

"I was expecting you. Sit down." He said nodding to a chair.

Cocky, arrogant, ass. _Don't get mad, calm down_. I think to myself, sitting down.

"Now explain please." I say as calm as he was.

"It happened the first day we arrived." He said calmly. "Letiza was very nice to all of us."

"To you especially." I snort.

He ignores my statement and continues. "She and the other people organized a feast, to welcome us. Lots of food and beer. And Lancelot dared me to drink more. So I got in a little competition with him. Later, a woman walks over to me and tells me the lady is waiting. I don't know exactly why, but I thought it was you." He says calm as ever.

"And you expect me to buy that?" I say narrowing my eyes.

"It's the truth." He says flatly.

"Pretty convenient truth." I snap. "I look nothing like her. You should have seen it wasn't me!"

"I admit. I should have known. But something took over." He says calmly, yet the tick in his jaw is back.

"So you admit you knew it wasn't me." I say.

"After a while, but I couldn't stop."

"Then I'm right! You are a cheating asshole!" I yell.

"Calm down." He says.

"No I won't! You deserve to be yelled at! Okay I'm not that pretty, but it doesn't give you the right to play with my feelings! Was I just a desire?! Not more than that! Well I'm happy that I didn't bed you!" I yell and storm out of the room. Blinded by anger I walk into somebody.

"Marian? What's wrong?" someone says, grabbing my shoulder.

"It's that, asshole!" I say, looking at Galahad, he always runs into me when I'm distressed.

Calmly he asks, "What did Tristan do?" his eyes betraying his worry.

"He admitted it ! He thought that whore was me! I knew he was lying! And then he admits he later realized she wasn't me!" I ramble.

"Marian, men can't stop sometimes, even when their mind tells them to stop. Or so Lancelot and Gawain tell me." He says trying to make things easier.

"Still, he's an ass!" I say, the anger keeps growing worse. But its turning into something else as well, heartache.

"You should forgive him." Galahad says soothingly.

"I want to." I say honestly. "I just can't trust him anymore."

"He will understand. And one day you will forgive him. and everything will be back to normal." He says and he hugs me.

I don't know why but that simple gesture makes things a lot easier for me.

"You always know how to cheer me up." I say managing a weak smile.

"Now go to your room and relax a little." He says kissing my brow.

I smile and run off to my room. I fall into my bed and don't leave my room until the next morning.

I admit I'm still pained by what Tristan did. I walk to the gardens and feel like I'm being stabbed in the chest by what I witness.

_**T.B.C. **_

_**Sorry to leave you hanging! But I'm giving you time to recover! And again review our I don't finish the story! (I don't know if I'm kidding!)**_

_**Goodbye for now my little monsters and I hope I hear from you soon!**_

_**-xxxx- **_

_**BillieLiv **_


	4. Secrets reviled!

**_Beatriz: Yeah I thought he looked sweet in the movie, so I though why not make him _**

_**sweet?! Anyway thanks for being such a sweet reviewer! **_

**_chiefhow_****_ Yeah I love writing about Baruch! And thanks for cutting me some slack!_**

**_SingaSinga: Thanks!!!!!_**

**_DoRaeMe : Gee thank you! I love writing! _**

**_Tristan's Lady: Yeah Letiza is pretty hateable! She is inspired on a bimbo blond at my school. _**

**_MonDieu666_****_ Thanks and good luck with you're story! _**

_**And last but not least A million times thank you to my fantastic Beta Mica! **_

_**Chapter four; Secrets reviled!**_

That, that monster was kissing Tristan, but to my surprise he pushes her away. He must be having trouble with his conscience. It doesn't surprise me, he should be castrated! I storm over to them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I yell. Okay their obviously together but must they do that in front of me?! Can't they do that in there bed! Maybe then Tristan wouldn't be having trouble with his conscience!

"It's not what it looks like." Tristan says calmly, he looks rather truthful.

"It's exactly what it looks like." Letiza says with a prissy grin plastered in her face.

I feel overwhelming anger.

"If you weren't Lancelot's sister, you would be decapitated!" I yell. She pales for a moment, but soon recovers. I wish I could wipe that slimy grin of her face.

"This proves how much of a boy you are. Your women are all boys, savages. No wonder Tristan bedded me." Letiza says. _That's it I'm killing her_.

Tristan was about to comment but a voice from behind me interrupts.

"He bedded you because you're the village bed." A voice says dryly. I know that voice! It's one of the first times I'm happy to hear it. Trustworthy Berg.

Letiza's eyes widen. Berg moves next to me, and I give him a grin that says I owe you. He nods.

"Plus I don't see why he would bed you. You're nothing compared to her. And if she's a boy, a lot of men fancy him." He comments dryly. He's good at retorts such as these.

Again, she looks like she's at an absolute loss for words.

"No let us see what the truth is shall we." Berg says pulling a bag of powder out of his belt. He opened the bag and blows the contents on Letiza. "Baruch gave me this, it makes weak people tell the truth, very handy stuff."

I could kiss him! I'll finally find out if Tristan is lying! he, himself looks very interested.

"Now tell us what happened please." Berg says.

Letiza's eyes glaze over and her face becomes expressionless as she begins to relay the events.

"When the knights arrived I asked my brother if Tristan was married. My brother being who he is, thought I was just trying to be nice, and told me about a girl named Marian. He didn't even get suspicious when I asked him how she looked. He described her to me, even mentioned she smelled like lavender. That is when I had the idea, I would organize a feast supposabley in the honour of the knights return, but actually it would be my chance to seduce Tristan. I had my friend help me prepare a potion that would make him an easy conquest. I managed to give it to him during the drinking game between him and my brother. I waited a half hour until the potion took effect. During that time I tied a brown shawl around my head to make my hair look brown, my eyes would be a problem, the maiden Marian had blue eyes and mine are brown. But being intoxicated; I knew he wouldn't notice. I used oils to make me smell like lavender and I put on a white dress, it was her favourite colour, as Lancelot told me. I made my friend take a white, lavender smelling shawl to Tristan and tell him that the lady was waiting. She did as she was told and I knew that Tristan would come."

I am overcome by anger and the only thing that is keeping me from killing her at this point is my curiosity, Berg looks like he has the same thoughts. Tristan, as usual, looks expressionless.

Letiza continued her story.

"He came to my tent and start talking to me about how he was sorry for something; I really didn't understand what. He looked so very handsome, yet his face bore no indication of his feelings. I managed to shut him up by kissing him, I let my hands wander over his body. And it dawned on me that perhaps he hadn't slept with her yet. I became even more aggressive and pulled off his tunic. Understanding dawned on him and he looked to my eyes, questioning if I wanted to move forward. He commented that my eyes were different and I was acting strangely. I managed to convince him that he was mistaken and that I wanted him. He seemed to understand as my hands slipped into his breeches."

"Skip that part!" I say. Berg nodded in agreement. Tristan looked a little relieved. I felt a little better knowing Tristan didn't mean to betray me.

"Well the next morning when he woke up he saw my blond hair and discovered his mistake. He woke me up quite mad and questioned me as to what I had done. I said that I asked him to bed me and he willingly complied. Still his face betrayed no emotion but I know he was mad at himself for loosing his control for the first time, and for betraying his precious Marian. He quickly left my bed. I got up as well and asked the young one, Galahad, what was so special about Marian. He said she was a worrier, a leader, and a beautiful woman. Then it hit me, she was a worrier and it was probably the only thing Tristan saw in her. His whole stay in Sarmatia, Tristan avoided me except for one night. I knew he overindulged on ale and I slept with him again. It was fantastic, he is an excellent lover. But I decided to leave him before he woke up, so I wouldn't incur his anger. When we arrived here I saw Marian, she wasn't what I pictured. She wasn't curvy, she had a pretty behind and face but she didn't have much of a chest. And she wasn't as calm as Tristan, when I insulted her she was defensive. Yet I saw she had every man eating out of her hand. If she didn't have that handsome Celt, Berg around her, she would have that Arab with her or a knight. I told her about me and Tristan and she became mad, I know I had almost succeeded." Letiza finished.

I want to kill her! That spitfull whore! How dare she?!

"I will bring her to Baruch, to bring her back to her irritating self." Berg says leading Letiza away.

I don't really know what to say to Tristan so I kiss him, roughly. He seems rather happy and returns the favor. I know now he couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault that that cow fell for him.

Our kissing was disturbed by male coughing. We tear away from each other and see a grinning Arthur.

"I'm glad to see things back to normal." He says but after this his face turns serious. "I'm also afraid I have bad news, there have been new reports of Saxons. There heading towards Camelot."

_**That's it for now my little monsters! **_

_**Hope you liked it! **_

_**-xxx- BillieLiv**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!!! **_


End file.
